


The Angelic Witch and the Devil

by ElanorSackler



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Minor Character Death, Multi, Supernatural Elements, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 17:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElanorSackler/pseuds/ElanorSackler
Summary: It's the end of the world, and you are saved.  You are a low rank, but that all changes when Michael Landon appears at the Outpost. His arrival is the best thing that's happened to you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any characters in this work, except maybe the reader. There are influences from Shadowhunters by Cassandra Clare and A Discovery of Witches by Deborah Harkness present. I do not own those works either. I hope you enjoy this story. :)

It's a day like any other. The sun is shining, birds are chirping, and you're laying on the couch reading a book with soft music playing in the background. Your phone rings pulling you out of the book world.

> “Hello,” you answer and recognize your dad's voice.
> 
> “Y/N, turn on the TV if you don't already have it on.”
> 
> “Why?” you ask concerned.
> 
> “Just do it.”

You turn on the TV and see reports of destruction all around the world.

> “Dad, I'm scared. Is this real?”
> 
> “Yes, I'm afraid so. Do you remember the meeting I went to a few months ago?”
> 
> “Yeah. What about it?”  
>  “I can't say much, but there is a plane waiting for you at the airport. I'm not going to make it. Take a friend with you in my place. Just get to the airport quick. What's happening all over the world will soon happen there. I love you.”
> 
> “I love you, too.”

You barely got the words out before hearing an explosion and the line going dead. A moment later, your phone goes off with a nuclear bomb warning. You read it and quickly go pack a suitcase. You throw random clothes, and books in it. You don't like to be without reading material, especially on a plane. Sadly you don't have a friend close by to go in your dad's place. Just as you are about to leave, you hear a knock on the door. You open it with suitcase in hand, revealing two men standing there.

> “Miss Y/L/N”
> 
> “Yes,” you answer timidly.
> 
> “We are here to take you safely to the airport.”
> 
> “Wow, cool. My dad didn't say there would be someone picking me up.”
> 
> “Please walk quickly.”

You get in the car and travel to the airport. Traffic is hell and you are glad that someone else is driving. People are panicking and trying to escape the pending doom. The driver gets to the airport and quickly gets you on the plane. Airport staff is running to try and get on, but the door closes and the plane moves before they can get on. Once in the air, you settle and pick up the book you had been reading. You get lost in it again when you see a flash and hear an explosion. The impact rocks the plane a little. You look out the window to see a huge cloud of smoke and fire.

_Holy shit Dad was right. I guess the Apocalypse has arrived._

A tear slides down your cheek as you allow yourself to grieve for your dad and others that have died. You've neither seen anyone else on the plane nor heard a captain speak, so you assume things are taken care of. The plane lands in a grassy area after what seems like a lifetime. The door opens and you grab your suitcase. Two people are waiting as you step off the plane.

> “I'm Ms. Venable and this is Ms. Mead,” The taller of the two says. She's dressed in an old fashioned purple dress and carrying a cane. Ms. Mead is dressed in all black.
> 
> “I'm Y/N.”
> 
> “Yes, we've been expecting you,” Ms. Venable says. “Please follow me.”

You walk to a spiral looking structure and enter. Ms Mead picks up a detector of some sort and runs it over you and your suitcase.

> “Clean.”

You and Venable walk through another door.

> “Welcome to Outpost 3,” she says and shows you to a set of doors that look like servants quarters. You pass the kitchen on the way. Ms. Venable stops in front of a door and opens it.
> 
> “This will be your room while here. You won't be needing the clothes in your bag. You may keep them if you so desire. The clothing you're required to wear is in the wardrobe. I see your father didn't make it, such a shame.”

You open the wardrobe door and see grey servant uniforms.

> “What?” you ask in disbelief.
> 
> “Oh he didn't tell you.”  
>  “No. My dad said he couldn't say much. He just had me brought here.”
> 
> “We have purples and greys here. The greys are here to serve and clean. If your father had made it, you would be a purple. His status and money would have helped you. Dinner is promptly at six. Be ready and in the kitchen 15 minutes prior.”

Ms. Venable exits the room leaving you to stare at your new wardrobe and life.

_Thanks Dad_ . You think while also wondering why his status and money would've helped as well as why he didn't just pay for you to be a purple. You see that there is a clock on the wall; it reads 4:30 pm. You know it's afternoon because of the outside. A look around the room has you sad, then you remember that you tossed pictures of your friends and family in your suitcase. There is a small table in one corner of the room that you put them on. You're surprised that the pictures didn't get messed up during the travel. You feel a little more at home. Time passes slowly until you get ready and go to the kitchen. It isn't hard to find since you passed in on the way to your room. During dinner you meet Evie and her grandson Mr. Gallant as well as Coco St. Pierre Vanderbilt. You immediately don't like Coco. She's stuck up and treats others harshly. You don't mind Evie or Gallant; they are nice to you and other greys. Time passes; weeks, months, you're not sure. It's hard to tell because there's such a sense of monotony. However, in that time you gather in the common room with them and learn about your father from Evie. You're not sure how she knew him, but that doesn't matter. It's one of those times that she tells you that he did experiments with demonic possession and demon blood.

> “What?!” you couldn't believe your ears when she told you.
> 
> “Oh yes dear. I have no doubt that he even tried on you. Your mother was very weak during the last part of the pregnancy.”

A look of realisation hit your face. Your mother had died when you were just a week old. You're not sure how, but you do remember it.

> “So that could be why she died soon after I was born.”

Evie nodded and you all heard the thump of Ms. Venable's cane. She appeared with two people. They introduced themselves as Timothy and Emily. It's obvious that they are both purples by their clothing. Ms. Venable gives you a stern look and you quickly exit the room. Greys and purples interacting other than at meal times or other serving is strongly discouraged. You go back to your room to think.

_My father did experiments?! How?! I need to ask Evie about the experiments and see if she knows anything. I feel like there's been something a little different about me, but nothing evil._

Another undetermined amount of time goes by. You have been afraid to linger in the common room to talk to Evie more about your father. If Ms. Venable or Ms. Mead were to catch you, then you would be punished. You've never done anything to receive it and don't want to find out. You're one of the best greys, so they just give you warning looks.

One evening, well that's what you think it is, the intruder alarm goes off. Ms. Venable and Ms. Mead quickly go to investigate putting on protective gear before exiting the outpost. The scene they find before them is puzzling. A black horse drawn carriage is outside the door. The carriage door opens and a figure wearing a mask identical to theirs steps out. A card bearing the name Michael Langdon from The Co Operative is presented.

> “Right this way, Mr. Langdon,” Ms. Venable says as she turns to go back in.

Once inside, Ms. Venable introduces herself and Ms. Mead. Michael instructs Ms. Mead to take care of the horses. She does so immediately, sensing a power dynamic struggle. You have gathered with the purples in the common room, curious to find out who the intruder is. You don't care what punishment might await you and take the opportunity to talk to Evie about your father. She tells you that he took blood from the possessed and injected it in himself to try and control the spirits. 

> “It didn't work, so he began injecting it into your mother claiming it would help you,” Evie continues to say. “The injections made her weaker because her body was protecting you. She was a descendant of the Salem witches and blessed by the angels.”
> 
> “So I could be a witch and an angel?” you ask bewildered.
> 
> “Yes and no. The demonic blood would have diluted it so you might have powers of one but not the other.”
> 
> “How did you know my parents and get all this information?”
> 
> “Oh, darling, I thought you might have suspected something or knew. Your mother was part of a Coven, and I was the leader. Leaders of Covens are called Supremes.”
> 
> “Wow, no. I guess my father thought the blood would rid me of it, or he just didn't want me to know my ancestry.”

Before you or Evie can say anything else, you hear the thump of Ms. Venable's cane and a fearful look crosses your features. Evie gives you a reassuring look. Ms. Venable walks in and sees you as her eyes scan the room. You don't back down from the glare she gives you.

> “So where's the intruder?” Coco asks impatiently.
> 
> “All will be revealed in due time.”

At that moment, footsteps can be heard coming down the hall. As they get closer, everyone can see a tall figure that they assume to be the intruder. You have the best view of the hall and can see that the figure is a man with blonde hair just passed his shoulders. His clothes are dark in colour except for the red scarf around his neck. As he stands behind Ms. Venable, you notice he is clean shaven and has gorgeous blue-grey eyes. You stare for a moment hoping he won't catch you. Thankfully he doesn't and just stands there.  _Who the hell does he think he is. If Langdon thinks I'm just going to step aside and let him stand as leader, then he's wrong._ Ms. Venable thinks as she feels Michael's eyes boring a hole in her. She steps aside, realising that he wishes to speak and stands next to you.

> “Good evening Outpost Three. My name is Michael Langdon, and I'm from the Co Operative,” he says in a voice smooth as honey. “Humanity is on the brink of extinction. Almost all the other Outposts have been overrun. I am here to make selections for The Sanctuary. This is where those deemed worthy will go to repopulate the earth when it is safe. There will be interviews beginning tomorrow.”

Michael looks around the room to see if anyone volunteers. His eyes meet yours with puzzlement, but you think nothing of it.

> “I volunteer!” shouts Mr. Gallant.
> 
> “Very well then. I expect to see you right after breakfast.”

Michael turns and exits the room; Ms. Venable follows.

> “Way to go, Katniss Everdeen. I wanted to go first.”
> 
> “Well then you should have said so, Coco.”
> 
> “I was thinking he would pick someone.”
> 
> “Obviously not,” you say with a smile.

You're glad Gallant is first. You had noticed him kinda staring at Michael the entire time. You couldn't blame him though. Coco storms out of the room leaving, you, Evie, Gallant, and the other residents. You decide to rest before the events of the next day. So you say goodnight to Evie and thank her for the information about your family. You can't sleep because your mind is racing. So you walk out of your room and roam the Outpost trying to shake away your thoughts. You're not really paying attention to where you're going and end up in the common room. There is a small fire going and you curl up on a couch near it just staring in the flames. 

> “Oh I thought it would be empty at this hour,” a velvety smooth voice suddenly says.

You let out a gasp as you see who it is and stand up.

> “Sorry to have startled you, please sit back down,” he says softly.
> 
> “Apology accepted. I should have been more aware of my surroundings. I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd take my chances and walk around to see if that would help. I just ended up here.”
> 
> “Take your chances?”
> 
> “Yes. Ms. Venable doesn't allow the greys and purples to be together except and meal times. The greys are also supposed to just clean, serve, and stay out of the way. Ms. Mead helps make sure of it.”

A look of anger flashes on Michael's face before returning to normal.

> “So Ms. Venable has set her own rules, then. Hmm, that is not acceptable. Dear one you have my permission to be wherever you'd like. If Ms. Venable or Ms. Mead give you any trouble, tell them to come to me.”
> 
> “Yes, Mr. Langdon.”
> 
> “Please call me Michael. I have a feeling that I'm going to get to know you well.”
> 
> “Ok, Michael. Oh how stupid of me. I have not introduced myself, I'm Y/N.”
> 
> “That's quite alright. I would've found out anyway since I will be doing an interview with you as well.”

_There is something about Y/N that is captivating. I must interview her soon to see exactly what it is_

> “Oh I didn't realise you valued the lives of the greys too. Thank you for considering us.”
> 
> “It's my pleasure to include you,” Michael says with a smile.

_What a dazzling smile. I feel like I'm falling in love, but I don't know him. Maybe the interview will help._

> “What were you doing roaming the Outpost, if you don't mind me asking?” you ask shyly.
> 
> “This was once a school for young men, Warlocks specifically. I had an interest in the school and was here for a time in my youth.”
> 
> “Oh wow.”

You remembered that Evie had told you about Witches, but never mentioned Warlocks.  _ Maybe there was some competition _ . You thought. You don't mention anything abut Witches just in case. You suddenly yawn and had tried to hide it. Michael saw it anyway.

> “I can walk you back to your room if you're sleepy.”
> 
> “No thanks. I'd like to sleep out here, if that's ok.”
> 
> “Whatever you'd like Princess.”

You smile and blush at the nickname. Michael walks over to a closet you had never noticed and gets out a blanket and pillow. He brings them to you.

> “Thanks. I didn't know that was there.”
> 
> “You're welcome. Sleep well.”

You lay down, cover up, and are sleep within minutes. You're awakened several hours later by the sound of Ms. Venable's cane hitting the floor in front of you. You inwardly roll your eyes knowing that she's pissed off with you. So you open your eyes, yawn, and stretch.

> “Good morning, Ms. Venable,” you say sweetly.
> 
> “Y/N you are supposed to be in your room. You're late getting started. I suggest you get to your duties immediately. Consider this a warning. If I find you out of bed like this again, there will be punishment.”
> 
> “Oh yeah, about that. Mr. Langdon was in here last night and told me that I could go where I wanted to . He also said for me to send you to him if you were upset about that,” you say smugly. You're excited that someone has the upper hand. You've grown weary of how Ms. Venable treats others.
> 
> “I see,” she says. “Well in that case, you will now be Mr. Langdon's personal assistant. If he has a problem with that, then he can see me. Now run along.”

You stand up, leaving the bedding on the couch, and exit the common room.  _ I don't even know which room is Michael's. I can tell Ms. Venable hates him. What she doesn't know is that I want to know Michael more. Our conversation last night was enlightening. I sense something a little bit different about him. It not unlike my own differences. Maybe I can get a spare moment to speak to Evie about it. Oh Gallant is going to be super jealous when he finds out about my new position. _

Michael senses your presence and quietly snaps his fingers so the door will be ajar.  _ I wonder why she's seeking me out. I didn't tell her when the interview would be. Maybe she wants to thank me for last night. _

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

You walk down the hall and see a door slightly open.  _ That must be his room. _ You think and are suddenly shy about going there.  _ What if he gets mad? I don't want him to be angry with me _ . You cautiously approach the door and knock.

> “Enter.”

You open the door to see Michael laying in bed with the blankets down around his waist and his blonde hair framing his face. You notice he is shirtless and blush.

> “G-good morning, Michael.”
> 
> “Good morning, Y/N, he says turning toward you. “I hope you slept well.”
> 
> “Yes, I did. Ms. Venable found me there and sent me here. She was upset to find me not in my room. I told her what you said last night. Instead of coming to you, she made me your personal assistant. So I came straight here. Thankfully the door was ajar so I know which one it was. Ms. Venable said if you had a problem with it to go to her.”
> 
> “Very well then, we'll play her game. I don't really need an assistant. However, we can use this to our advantage.”

Michael pushes the covers back, thankfully he has pants on. You'd be totally embarrassed if he didn't. He gets up and goes to the dresser and opens a drawer.

> “Oh I'm sorry. I seem to have left my manners somewhere else. Come in, Y/N. I have something to give you.”

You walk over to him, shutting the door before you do. Michael pulls out a fancy purple necklace and puts it around your neck. Your skin feels like it's on fire when he touches it.

> “There, now Ms. Venable has no reason to fuss. Welcome to the purples, Y/N.”
> 
> “Thank you, Michael,” you say and kiss his cheek.'

He smiles at you.  _ Why the heck did I just do that? I don't know what came over me _ . 

> “You're welcome. Now I won't need you for a while. So go ahead and join the others for breakfast. You can sit at the table now.”

You exit his room and go to the dining area. In those few moments, Michael knows the effect he has on you and understands that it doesn't take much to make you happy. He also can tell that you have a pure innocence about you. Michael smiles to himself knowing exactly how your interview will go. When you get to the dining area, you notice a new chair at the table. It looks almost exactly like the other chairs, but has purple in the handles. It's the same shade as your necklace, so you sit down. Everyone else comes in. Evie and Gallant look at you curiously and sit on either side of you.

> “That necklace is gorgeous, Y/N. Where did you get it?” Evie asks.
> 
> “Mr. Langdon gave it to me,” you say with a smile.
> 
> “Excuse me?!” Gallant exclaims causing you to giggle.

Just then the greys come in to serve you. They give you a smile; Ms. Venable must've already told them about your new position. You smile back at them.

> “Where's Coco?”

You weren't very fond of her, but didn't wish her harm.

> “There,” says Gallant pointing to the farthest end of the table. You see she has a sour expression on her face. She looks at you and flips you off. You just smile back.
> 
> “She's not too happy about me is she?”
> 
> “It would appear not. Now spill the beans about Langdon.”
> 
> “I couldn't sleep last night and ended up in the common room. He came in a few minutes later. I said I would get in trouble of being there, and he told me I could go anywhere I wanted to. He also said that if there was a problem to go to him. Well Ms. Venable found me there this morning. Instead of going to Michael, she assigned me as his personal assistant.”
> 
> “Holy shit! You're lucky. I'd love to be his personal assistant,” Gallant says with a wink.

You shake your head at him and feel heat on your neck. Evie notices the necklace glowing. You hear Michael's voice in your head asking you to bring Mr. Gallant to his room for the interview.

> “Did that heat up, too?” Evie asks.
> 
> “Yeah.”
> 
> “It has a summoning spell on it. That's how you'll know when you are needed.”
> 
> “I kinda figured that, especially since I heard the request in my head.” You turn to Gallant. “It's time for your interview.”

You both stand up and he looks nervous.

> “You'll be fine. Just keep your cool and try not to fanboy too much.”

You lead him to Michael's room and knock on the door.

> “Come in.”

You open the door and walk in with Gallant.

> “Thank you, Y/N. Have a seat, Mr. Gallant.” Michael is sitting at the table and gestures to the chair.
> 
> “Would you like for me to go, Sir?” you ask.

Michael raises his eyebrows at the respectful title, but figures you said it because of the company.

> “No, you may stay. You can rest on the bed.”

You lay down and turn so you are facing the two men. You can't help taking a deep breath through your nose to inhale Michael's scent.

> “The interview has now begun. I want you to answer truthfully. If you lie, I will know. If you try to get an edge on competition, I will know. Is that clear?”

Mr. Gallant swallows before answering with a yes.

> “Wonderful. What is your sexual orientation?”
> 
> “Gay, but I fucked a girl once. I finished, and I think she did too. So if that's necessary. . .”
> 
> “We have ways, so you won't have to. Tell me about your grandmother.”

You perk up at this unsure of what is going to be said.

> “She can be a pain in the ass, but I love her. She doesn't approve of my lifestyle, but has come to accept it.”
> 
> “Hmm,” Michael says as he stands up and walks over to Gallant. “Would you want her in The Sanctuary?”
> 
> “No because I think she's too old. However, that is not my decision to make.”

Michael sits on the edge of the desk, looks in Gallant's eyes, and touches his knee. You can see Gallant take a breath at this.

> “Are you gay? Just wondering because I'm getting a vibe.”
> 
> “Would that excite you?” he asks leaning in.
> 
> “Yes, very much.”

Michael captures Gallant's lips in a bruising kiss.  _ That's hot!!  _ you think and don't look away. While they're kissing, Michael moves his hand to the inside of Gallant's thigh and rubs up and down. Gallant moans into the kiss. Michael breaks away first and looks at you. You blush a bright shade of red and he winks at you.

> “We will continue the interview later. You may go.”
> 
> “That's it?!” Gallant exclaims as he gets up but doesn't test Michael so he exits the room.

Your face is still red when Michael turns to you.

> “Do you think we should keep him, Princess?”

You just nod your head unable to speak. He gets up from the table and walks over to the bed. You sit up so that he has plenty of room to sit. He sits down and whispers in your ear, "Your interview is tonight.”

You involuntarily shiver and look at him with wide eyes.

> “Don't worry. It'll be pleasant,” he says with a smile. You smile back and yawn.
> 
> “I don't know why I'm so sleepy.”
> 
> “That's ok. You can lay here and sleep. I'll wake you if I need to.”

You lay down and sort of curl around him. Michael senses your natural impulses of people pleasing and submission. He also senses a fighter in you.  _ Oh yes she'll be perfect for The Sanctuary. I like the fighting spirit. There's something else under the surface just waiting for the right moment to show itself. I intend to fins out what it is. _ Michael looks at you to find you sound asleep with an angelic look on your face. He carefully gets up and exits the room. He goes to the common room and finds only Evie there. He does her interview and decides that he might take her. He's thinking about taking Gallant, but doesn't tell Evie that. He returns to the room and finds you awake.

> “Did you sleep well?”
> 
> “Yeah. I had a weird dream about people here dying. It was sort of scary.”
> 
> “Everything will be ok,” he says hugging you.  _ She's bringing out my humanity. Father, help. _ He feels a surge of power.  _ Thank you, Father. _

You felt the power too.

> “Michael what was that?”
> 
> “What was what?”
> 
> “I guess it was nothing, but it felt like power I've never experienced.”
> 
> “It was nothing. You probably just imagined it.”

You both stand up with you in front of him, and your stomach growls.

> “Off to dinner with you,” Michael says landing a light swat on your ass.
> 
> “Yes, Sir,” you squeak as you leave the room. Michael smirks at your reaction.

At dinner, you are once again seated between Evie and Gallant. She tells you that Langdon did her interview that afternoon. She also says that she sensed something powerful and off about him. You tell her and Gallant that your interview is that night. Evie tells you to be careful and Gallant smiles remembering his interview. A few moments later, the necklace glows and gets warm. You don't hear his voice in your head, but know he needs you.

> “Gotta go,” you say to Evie and Gallant as you get up from the table. You reach Michael's room and go right in.
> 
> “That was quick. Are you anxious about your interview?”
> 
> “Yes I am.”
> 
> “Don't be. Like I said earlier, it will be pleasant.”

He crosses the room and kisses you much like he kissed Gallant. You can't help but moan into it. You had never been kissed like that before. You open your mouth to try and get a little air, but can't because Michael slips his tongue in. Your eyes go wide with uncertainty at what to do. Michael's tongue slides along yours and your teeth. You then close your eyes and let intuition guide you. Your tongue battles with his until you both break apart needing air. You look in his eyes and notice for the first time that he's wearing red eye shadow. You tenderly touch Michael's face. He grabs your hand and sucks on your fingers. You groan at the sensation and your eyelids flutter. He takes your other hand and pins it behind your back. He then releases your fingers with a pop and moves that hand to join the other. You are then led to the bed and he sits you down. You kiss him again loving the feel of his lips on yours. Michael bites your bottom lip, takes the necklace off, and then kisses up and down your neck, gently sucking at times. You're a moaning mess by this point and definitely not nervous about the interview anymore. He pauses his assault on your neck and looks into your eyes. They are clouded with lust, but he can tell you're still there. Michael grabs the hem of your grey dress while maintaining eye contact. You realise he's silently asking for permission. You nod your head and stand up. He removes your dress, leaving you in just a standard bra and panties. His eyes roam your body appreciatively. Feeling particularly bold, you stare in his eyes and pull down your panties before sitting back down on the bed. A hungry look passes over Michael's face before he gets on his knees and begins kissing up your legs. He sucks on the inside of your thighs. He can see your wetness and is pleased. You gasp as his tongue licks your core. Your body has been responding to the stimulus and you are a little wet. Michael continues to lick you, and it makes you wetter. Your hands are tightly gripping the sheets as you moan and writhe against his mouth.

> “You taste so good, Little One. Do you like what I'm doing to you?”
> 
> “Yes, Sir,” you say breathlessly.

Michael laughs and kisses you, letting you taste yourself. He inserts a finger in your core while you're kissing. Michael reaches behind you with his other hand and undoes your bra, revealing your perfect breasts. He kisses down your neck to the left breast, taking the nipple in his mouth. Your back arches to meet him, and he adds another finger in you. Michael also pinches your right nipple giving you a little pain with the pleasure. His fingers are moving in and out of you when his thumb touches your clit. You let out a sound almost like a scream.

> “Please, Michael,” you beg.
> 
> “Please, what?” he asks releasing your nipple.
> 
> “Touch me there again.”

He presses your clit again rubbing it in circles quickly. You feel a fire in your belly signaling a building release. Michael can feel it too and increases the rhythm of his fingers. You close your eyes and cum with a shout. You see the names of the Seven Wonders as you do. You think nothing of it as you come down from your high. Michael kisses you again then shoves the fingers he had inside you in your mouth. You suck them clean, and he moans.

> “You did so well, Y/N. That was just part of your interview. The second part will begin shortly.”

_I felt power ignite in her as she came. That's what I could sense earlier. This power was born within her, so she's a Witch. I thought they were mostly gone._

You release his fingers with a pop and think  _ Wow that was amazing. I wonder what the next part is. If I can think clearly in the morning, I'll ask Evie about the Seven Wonders. _

Michael stands up and you see the bulge in his pants. His eyes follow your and he slowly unzips and pulls his pants and underwear down never breaking eye contact. You are suddenly scared and he can see that. Michael takes off his shirt and reassures you it'll be ok. He sits down on the bed and you reach over to carefully touch his red angry cock. You like the hard feel of it as you wrap your hand around him.

> “Sorry, Sir. I don't really know what to do next,” you say quietly.
> 
> “I'll help you, Little One,” he says putting his hand over yours.

Michael helps you move your hand up and down his length and touching his slit to find precum gathered there. You feel more confident and he lets go. You go faster and gather the sticky liquid from the tip. Michael groans and that encourages you. You stroke him a few more times before stopping and getting on your knees. He looks down just as you take the tip in your mouth. Encouraged by the hazy lust filled look, you take almost all of him in and suck. Michael moans and groans at the sensation.  _ Such exquisiteness. This is probably her first time doing this. Damn she's good.  _ He starts moaning your name like mantra, and you bob your head faster. You can feel him start to twitch when he removes himself from your mouth.

> “Get on the bed and lay on your back with legs spread.”

You quickly comply, and Michael can see more wetness at your core. He lines himself up with your entrance.

> “Please be gentle, this is my first time.”  
>  “I will be.”

Michael slowly pushes in watching your face for cues. Once he's in, he stays still letting you adjust. The pain you felt at first gives way to a full feeling and you nod at Michael. He pulls out slowly and back in. His pace is slow and gentle at first then he speeds up spurred on by the sounds you make. Now you're moaning his name like a prayer.

> “Touch yourself,” Michael commands.

You reach down between your bodies and rub your clit in time with his thrusts. You can feel another orgasm building. Without warning, your walls spasm around him. You both cum at the same time. This time your vision goes white and you see angel wings float towards you. Michael gently pulls out and lays next to you.  _ There was another power surge. This one felt like it was made. It also felt like me, but different. My power comes from Hell. This power seemed to come from the Heavens like an angel. _

> “That was the second part, Y/N. You did very well.”
> 
> “Thank you, Michael. You didn't mind me calling you Sir, did you?”
> 
> “No not at all. I liked it. You'll probably be sore tomorrow, so you can take it easy.”

You nod and turn on your side. Michael turns toward you and wraps an arm around you. Both of you are asleep within minutes.

The next morning, you wake up to Michael playing with your hair. You stretch and a look of pain passes over your face.

> “Ouch, you weren't kidding when you said I'd be sore. I'm not sure I can get out of bed.”

Michael chuckles and mutters a phrase. You feel the pain leave your body.

> “Thank you. That must have been for pain relief.”

Michael nods and kisses you.  _ I could get used to this _ . You think and your visions from the night before come back, confusing you. Your stomach growls and you pull away from the kiss.

> “I guess I worked up an appetite,” you say with a giggle.

Michael gets out of bed and walks over to the wardrobe. You can't help staring at his ass. He opens the door and pulls out a fancy dress that is the same shade of purple as the necklace.

> “Oh that's beautiful!”
> 
> “Good, because this is what you will wear when not in here. You will wear just the dress and necklace, understand.
> 
> “Yes, Michael,” you say with a blush.

You get up and walk over to him. He notices that last night's activities left marks that the dress will not cover and is satisfied.

Evie and Gallant arrive at the breakfast table before you.

> “Where's Y/N?” Gallant asks his grandmother.
> 
> “Judging by the sounds I heard last night, probably dead,” replies Coco.
> 
> “Oh shut up, bitch!”
> 
> “She's still alive, dear. I felt a surge of power last night. I think Y/N's power has shown itself.”

A gasp from Coco has everyone turning their heads to the door. You and Michael had just arrived. He kisses the back of your hand and lets you go to your seat. Gallant sees the marks on your neck as you sit down.

> “Wild night, huh?”
> 
> “Uh yeah.”
> 
> “Lucky.”

The sound of Ms. Venable's cane is heard coming down the hall.

> “Ah just the person I needed to see,” she says as she spots Michael.

Michael turns to look at her.

> “I need to speak to you as well. Fetch Ms. Mead and we will speak privately.”

They exit and you turn to Evie. You notice she looks a little paler than the day before.

> “Are you ok, Evie?”
> 
> “I'm fine, dear. What about you?”
> 
> “I'm great, just confused. I had a couple of visions last night. I don't know what they mean. The first one was the names of the Seven Wonders.”
> 
> “That is the Witch power manifesting. The Seven Wonders are tasks that a possible Supreme must perform to prove she is the Supreme.
> 
> “Ok, that makes sense. The other vision was angel wings floating down towards me. That one is very confusing.”
> 
> “It means your Angelic powers manifested as well. With the right training, you could be very powerful and lead a Coven one day.
> 
> “I don't want to lead. I just want to be me.”
> 
> “I understand, but you don't have a choice. You have been chosen for a reason. I'm surprised that both powers appeared.”
> 
> “Could it have something to do with Michael? I'm sensing something about him, but have brushed it aside.”
> 
> “It could. I saw the way you looked at him this morning, just be careful you don't get hurt.”
> 
> “I will.”

A few minutes later, you hear Michael's voice in your head. He tells you that it's time for Gallant's secondary interview. You turn to Gallant and say, “Michael wishes to see you.”

He smiles and quickly gets up. You follow him knowing that Michael wants you there too. Gallant doesn't even knock on the door; he just goes in. You close the door after entering and smile at Michael. He's laying on the bed shirtless. You look at Gallant and giggle at his wide eyed and hungry expression.

> “Like what you see?” you ask him as you rub his arm.

He just nods and stares at Michael. You take his hand and lead him to the bed. You both sit and Michael touches Gallant's face. He leans into the touch and you kiss Michael. He then kisses Gallant just like to day before. You reach around and rub Gallant through his pants. His dick begins to rise to the occasion. He moans into Michael's kiss and you move your hands to unbutton his shirt to take it off. Your hands roam Gallant's chest as you catch Michael's eye and he gives you an approving glance. Michael's hands join yours as the kiss is broken. Gallant's breathing heavily and with shaky hands touches Michael's chest. One of Michael's hands entwines with yous as the other unzips Gallant's pants. He lifts his hips so both the pants and underwear can be shed. You kiss Gallant as Michael rubs his dick. You can tell Michael wants to be touched but is focusing on you two more, so you reach over and rub Michael through his pants. The sounds and visuals from both men have you almost dripping wet. Michael reaches over and pulls you a little closer. He slips two fingers under your dress to your core. You gasp in to the kiss and close your eyes to focus on the sensations. Gallant breaks the kiss needing air. You pull away for a moment to rid yourself of the dress. You all stop for a moment to reposition yourselves. Gallant gets on all fours with you underneath him and Michael behind him. You take Gallant in your mouth and Michael spits on his ass several times for lube. Michael sucks the two fingers he had in you and then gently probes Gallant. You suck Gallant like you did Michael and he groans at that plus the sensation of what Michael is doing. Gallant sucks on one breast then the other while you're sucking on him. You can feel your core dripping and begging to be touched. So you reach down and touch yourself and catch Michael's eye. He's enjoying the sight before him and probes Gallant harder scissoring his fingers to prepare the man for what's next. When he decides that's enough prep, Michael takes his fingers out and spits on his other hand. He grabs his dick to slick it up so he doesn't hurt Gallant as much. You've been watching Michael since the repositioning and have been thinking how hot this act is. Michael lines himself up and gently pushes into Gallant. Once fully in, Michael sets a rough pace making it a little difficult for you to keep sucking, but you manage it. Gallant can't speak; he's too far gone from the pleasure. You can feel him twitch and hollow your cheeks. Gallant cums in your mouth a moment later. You swallow it knowing that's what would be expected of you. Michael thrusts a couple more times before pulling out. Gallant moves to lay down. You look at Michael hungrily and he moves over to you. You kiss him with your tongues battling. Gallant just watches as he comes down from his orgasmic high. Michael magically produces a wipe and cleans his and and dick before lining himself to your entrance. He enters you roughly knowing you can handle it. Michael sets a rough pace and rubs your clit roughly. You both cum within moments and lay down on either side of Gallant. No one has said a word since beginning, and you all are still speechless. All three of you are blissfully tired, but there is more to be done for the day. You rest for a little bit then get dressed. Once you all are dressed, Michael sends you to get Evie so he can speak to the three of you. You go to the common room and find everyone including Ms. Venable and Ms. Mead there. You go over to Evie and whisper that Michael wishes to see her. She slowly gets up.

> “Well Miss Y/N, it's nice to see you,” Ms. Venable spits out.
> 
> “I could say the same to you. If you will excuse us, we have business with Mr. Langdon.”

You and Evie exit the room.

> “Are you sure you're ok?”
> 
> “I'm not sure. I can feel myself get weaker. That's what happens to a Supreme when the new one rises.”
> 
> “Do you think it's me?”
> 
> “It almost has to be.”

You get to Michael's room and go in. Michael and Gallant are sitting on the bed holding hands. You and Evie smile at them and sit at the desk.

> “You all are in this room for a special purpose,” Michael says. “You have been chosen for The Sanctuary.”

You hear a commotion downstairs, and Evie goes to look. She sees an older red haired woman with a blonde haired younger woman and instantly recognises them from the New Orleans Coven of Witches.

> “Myrtle Snow, what a pleasant surprise!”
> 
> “Evie?!”
> 
> “In the flesh, darling.”
> 
> “Aren't you supposed to be dead?” the blonde Witch says.
> 
> “Well had I not come here with my grandson, then yes.”
> 
> “Oh where are my manners? Evie this is Madison Montgomery. Our Supreme died without having a successor. We are the last members of our Coven.”
> 
> “Tis a shame. I thought I was the last too, but my powers have begun to weaken.”

Myrtle and Madison look at each other worriedly.

> “Are you the only one left here?” asks Madison.
> 
> “No, why?”
> 
> “Everyone down here is dead, dear.”

Michael has been listening and is slightly angry at who is there, but hearing about the deaths makes him smile. The plan he had discussed with Ms. Venable and Ms. Mead went accordingly. Just then a black piece of ribbon floats into the room and lands on Michael's lap. It turns into a little bow tie like shape. You look at it and think it's cute. However, Michael's face turns red and white with anger and fear. He then knows exactly who is there.

> “Michael, are you ok?”
> 
> “No, Y/N. There are Witches downstairs. They were here during the time of the school. This ribbon was part of the uniform. These Witches questioned the authority of the Warlocks as well as my presence at the school. I was more powerful than their Supreme.”

_ Ah I was right there is a higher power with him. _

> “Bitches, I'll tear them to pieces,” you say as you stand up with fists clenched.
> 
> “We'll go together. Gallant stay here; this could get ugly.”

You and Michael exit the room and look down at Myrtle and Madison.

> “Ah, Michael Langdon. I thought I smelled the stench of Boy Wonder. Who is that with you?”
> 
> “That's Y/N. Her mother was in my Coven. Her powers have just kicked in. She is both a Witch and an Angel.”
> 
> "That's not possible.”
> 
> “It is if your father did experiments,” you say.
> 
> “So how about we settle this once and for all,” Madison suggests.
> 
> “Great idea,” you say and transmutate down to her and Myrtle.  _ Wow I haven't trained yet and I can do this. I'm gonna kick some ass. No one insults Michael and gets away with it _

Michael transmutates next to you and Evie walks down the steps.

> “There is no need to fight. We can all live peacefully.”
> 
> “Oh Evie, you of all people should know that Witches and Warlocks do not get along.”
> 
> “Well then let's just take Y/N and leave.”
> 
> “Not a chance in Hell! I'm staying with Michael. Evie, I have appreciated the advice and information you've given me, but this is my decision.”
> 
> “Oh siding with the Devil now. Just great.”
> 
> “What the hell do you mean, Miss Perfect Madison?”
> 
> “Boy Wonder over there is the son of the Devil.”

You look at Michael asking him for the truth with your eyes.

> “She is correct, Y/N. However, it changes nothing about us.”
> 
> “You're right, it doesn't. I will go with Michael even if I have to kill first.”

Evie sighs, “Very well, Supreme. Go and enjoy your life. I will remain with my sisters.”

> “You're not giving up, are you?!”
> 
> “Madison, I was a Supreme, but am no longer. Y/N is the Supreme here, and I cannot fight her. I know you and Myrtle are powerful, but not enough to stop her or Michael.”
> 
> “I will die trying,” she says and begins a spell. You snap your fingers and she crumples to the floor dead.
> 
> “That is what happens to those who get in my way. I may have just discovered my powers and do not understand why or what, but I will defend what's mine.”

Myrtle sighs and says, “Go child and take that foul smelling thing with you.”

> “I will not miss this place, especially after this encounter. Sending me the ribbon would have been enough. You didn't need to come here yourself, Witch.”
> 
> “Go before I change my mind!”

You call to Gallant and tell him it's time to go. He quickly goes downstairs, says goodbye to Evie, and follows you and Michael out of the Outpost. The trip to The Sanctuary is long, and you are relieved when you arrive there. You know that you are safe with the ones you love. You are optimistic for the future you will have with Michael and the others in The Sanctuary.

 

 


End file.
